Pavers oftentimes are used to form roads, driveways, patios, walkways, and other outdoor platforms. For instance, pavers can be used to create walking spaces, planted areas, or the like on top of buildings, on balconies, or at lower levels (e.g., on plazas and walkways). Pavers commonly are made of stone, tile, brick, brick-like pieces of concrete, wood, and so forth.
According to an illustration, a concrete paver can be made by pouring a mixture of concrete and coloring agent into a mold and allowing the concrete paver to set. Concrete pavers oftentimes include a steel frame that is filled with the concrete. Pursuant to another illustration, a wood paver can include a plurality of wooden slats in parallel, with a number of wooden boards positioned below the wooden slats. The wooden slats can be positioned across the wooden boards. The wooden slats and the wooden boards can be connected via nails, screws, adhesive, or the like.
Pavers can be applied (e.g., as flooring, a platform) by spreading sand on top of a foundation and laying the pavers in a desired pattern. In some instances, other than edging that surrounds the pavers, no adhesive or retaining mechanism needs to be used for the pavers to remain in place (e.g., the weight of the pavers cause the pavers to stay in place). In other instances, pavers can be positioned on pedestals. By way of illustration, edges or corners of pavers can be positioned on a pedestal; the edges or corners of the pavers may be connected to the pedestal.